


Forever

by impalsters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Out, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalsters/pseuds/impalsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't hate Derek. Derek doesn't hate Stiles. Scott hates that they don't hate each other. Stiles and Derek make out on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"I could lay here forever with you." 

"Technically in about 2 more hours we could consider it forever."

"Way to ruin the moment." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh! We were having a moment weren’t we? Our first moment!"

Derek shook his laughing, placing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

"What would I do without you?"

"What I’d do without you is not barf. Maybe." Scott said, staring at his best friend and his-yeah, being all lovey-dovey on the living room floor. “Get a roooooom." He sighed.

Stiles sat up, also making Derek sit up seeing as how Stiles had been laying under him. “You know Scott, technically we  _are_  in a room."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"SHUT UP."

"If you say so." He smirked, bringing his lips to meet Derek’s as he slowly began lying back on the floor, hooking his arms around Derek’s neck.

"Oh for the love. Of. GOD." Scott called from the front door.

Derek moved his hands from the uncomfortable position were they  had rested on Stiles’s hips.

"You’d probably be lonely."

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, wondering what the fuck he was talking about.

"What you would do without me. You’d be lonely seeing as how everyone pretty much ha-"

"Shut up Stiles."

"If it means anything, I don’t hate you." He smiled.

"Really?" Derek deadpanned.

"You wound me Derek Hale." Stiles brought his hand away from Derek’s back, putting it close to his heart, in a semi mock-offense.

"I don’t hate you either." Derek said, brushing his lips against Stiles’s.

And yes, they really did stay like that forever.

Until Scott got back and practically broke up their love fest. It was just cruel.

 


End file.
